LEGO Disney
as a Lego figure.]]The first Lego Disney sets were in Duplo in 1999 with Winnie the Pooh sets. In 2000, Mickey Mouse (under the Duplo theme) sets as well as more Winnie the Pooh sets came on the market. Both would stop after 2000, though with the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film, it restarted with new sets in the Duplo line for younger (2–5 years old) kids. In 2010, Lego and Disney introduced Lego Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and Lego Toy Story for the release of Toy Story 3. In 2011, they released Lego Pirates of the Caribbean for the fourth installment of the saga and the video game (which were both released in May) then a month later, they released Lego Cars and Lego Duplo's Winnie the Pooh. In 2012, Lego and Disney introduced characters from Marvel's The Avengers and also a second wave for Cars 2 as well as Disney Princess Duplo sets. A game based for Phineas and Ferb was planned, but was cancelled, though the instructions are online. 2013 had sets for Iron Man 3. 2013 also saw the return of Mickey Mouse Duplo sets, though just 1 set was released for the winter wave. Lone Ranger got 8 Lego sets and 2 accessories for 2013. On January 22, 2013, it was confirmed that sets from Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Planes would come out in Duplo form for the summer of 2013. 2014 had sets for the ''Disney Princess'' line in system form (with mini-dolls borrowed from the Friends line) sets and one set for the Duplo line. Jake and the Never Land Pirates also had two new sets this year. Also, Marvel sets with Spider-Man, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Captain America debuted as well. Star Wars Rebels and Planes: Fire & Rescue also had sets released as well, the latter in DUPLO form. The first half of 2015 had more Marvel sets from the Avengers: Age of Ultron film (including the first Disney Ultimate Collector's Set), and more Disney Princess sets, which included the first set with Elsa the Snow Queen from Frozen, likely meaning Anna and Elsa will be Official Disney Princesses sometime in 2015. Also sets with Sofia the First in Duplo form debuted in early 2015 as well. A Cars Duplo set was also released. On February 4, 2015, it was announced that a Lego set based off of WALL-E would be made, being the first set to come from the Lego Ideas for a Disney item, as well as being designed by someone at Pixar. The 2nd half of 2015 includes Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Rebels, Ant-Man, a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse set, the first sets for Doc McStuffins, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and Spider-Man. 2016 includes the first Marvel and Disney Princess sets in the Juniors line, along with 3 Mickey Mouse universe sets, as well as one from Sofia the First. Frozen also sees a set based off of Frozen Fever, as well as a smaller set with only Olaf. A Palace Pets set will also be released, being the first one from that sub-franchise. A large amount of Star Wars sets will also go in stores. Captain America: Civil War will also see a set be released as well. A Disney minifigure series was also announced for May 2016. List of Disney Sets Gallery LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 01.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 02.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 03.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 04.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 05.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 06.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 07.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 08.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 09.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 10.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 11.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 12.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 13.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 14.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 15.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 16.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 17.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 18.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 19.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 20.jpg DisneyIMG 0001.jpg DisneyIMG 0002.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 01.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 02.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 03.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 04.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 05.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 06.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 07.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 08.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 09.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 10.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 11.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 12.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 13.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 14.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 15.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 16.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 17.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 18.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 19.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 20.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 21.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 22.jpg File:Disney Castle Lego Playset 23.jpg See Also *LEGO Category:Toys Category:Disney LEGO Themes Category:Merchandise Category:Frozen Category:Cars Category:Toy Story Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Aladdin Category:Sofia the First Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Brave Category:Tangled Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Planes (film) Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Ant-Man Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Pixar Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy